


Pain, Fear, Love

by Cate_32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Pain, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Pain, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_32/pseuds/Cate_32
Summary: Remus is in pain after the full moon, Sirius finds him.





	Pain, Fear, Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written after I'd been in the shower for an hour or so with chronic pain and then pumped full of painkillers. So this could make no sense what so ever! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please make my day and comment :)

The pain crept up Remus’ spine, sinking into his bones and spreading through his blood stream like poison. The moon had been the night before, the transformation was over and yet Remus could still feel the monster inside competing for dominance. And if the monster couldn’t win, it would destroy. Twisting its claws deep into the tissue of his muscles, tearing Remus apart from within. Clawing at his rib cage in search of his heart, determined to take whatever humanity was left.

Remus gripped the sink to steady himself, knuckles blanched white with the strain. He squeezed his eyes shut tight in a hopeless attempt to block out the dazzling light that only served to agitate the beast within. Remus wasn’t sure if the banging sound came from the bathroom door, or from his skull breaking wide open. The noise persisted, growing in such intensity that Remus was sure the beast had broken free of his body. Now an entity all of its own, able to attack him from the outside in. 

Remus summoned his last ounce of Gryffindor courage and opened his eyes. Light cut into him like razors, overtaking his senses and flooding his system. Aching fingertips still clutched the cold porcelain as gravity gave way, tilting the world on its axis. Blessedly, someone had turned out the lights.

***

“Remus?!  _ Remus! Please!” _

Fear burst through Sirius, his body short circuiting as panic crackled through his blood. He clutched his palm to his chest, someone had splayed open his ribcage and ripped out his beating heart. The agonising image before him burned into his soul, leaving a heart-wrenching scar. Remus lay motionless, lifeless and limp. Horror coursed through Sirius veins as he dragged Remus into the shower, tears falling faster than water droplets.

Remus spluttered to life, racking air into his lungs with heavy harrowing breaths. Relief flooded Sirius like a tidal wave, crashing against his heart and resetting its rhythm.  He relished the discomfort of Remus clutching his arm, nails marking tender skin, proving that he was alive, here, real. 

Both clutched each other too close, their soaked bodies melting together as one being.  Steam circling the air around them like dragons breath, warming their souls and knitting their hearts back together. The warm water cleansing them of the choking fear and washing their trepidation down the drain.

***

Strong steady arms protected Remus as the warmth eased the gut-wrenching pain. The cruel monster inside now drawing back, retracting his talons and retreating into the hollows of Remus’ psyche. The dread still ate away at his subconscious, knowing that the beast was just biding his time until he could take over, until he could own him. 

Pressured lips pressed to Remus’ forehead, breaking him from the prison of his thoughts. Body and mind beyond weak and limbs heavy with fatigue, Remus allowed Sirius to help him to bed. Sirius peeled his heavy wet clothes away layer by layer, fear by fear, burden by burden. Naked bodies wrapped around each other, strong but gentle limbs protecting and supporting his. Heartbeats synchronizing as one, souls connecting. Words of comfort whispered against skin in the dead of night, fighting off the last of their demons. 


End file.
